


Light Me Up

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Swift Hall [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College AU, Drug Use, LOSF Rare Pair Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Everyone has that one friend who can talk them into anything.





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> With my slightly early contribution to day 6 of Legends of Super Flarrow Rare Pair Week

Everyone has that one friend, the one who can talk you into _anything_. For Eddie Thawne, that person is his roommate, Axel Walker.

For example, it's Axel's fault they're at Len Snart's apartment and Eddie is standing next to Barry pretending he has any idea what to do with himself and talking about going to the gym before their forensic psych class on Monday. Because Axel knows Hartley who knows Len because of nebulously defined reasons that Axel uses air quotes for. And Barry knows Len for the same nebulously defined reasons. He suspects Len's ass has something to do with it. And Iris cuts in, "Linda and I have been thinking about Crossfit, can we join you guys?"

And Eddie wants to explain weightlifting is not Crossfit, when he hears the pleased giggle from near the makeshift bar.

Axel is blatantly flirting with Hartley, leaning on the fridge with a beer in one hand, a joint in the other and his stupid striped shirt riding up and exposing flat stomach. Iris looks at him with a knowing look as though she's trying to convey, "go get 'em, tiger." without breaking the flow of her and Barry's conversation. But Eddie is pointedly ignoring her until Hartley and Axel wander back over.

Without speaking Axel hands him the joint. Barry looks scandalized, "Since when was Snart cool with drugs?"

Barry has this thing where he only refers to Len by his last name, like he doesn't even understand how they know each other. He probably thinks it's cute. In fact, it is one of Barry's more annoying traits. Axel rolls his eyes, "Dude, it's just weed. Live a little."

Cisco just looks relieved Axel's gotten distracted ranting about the positive benefits of cannabis to keep hitting on Hartley.

Eddie cuts in around the time Axel utters the phrase "Reefer Madness is not drug education" with manic giggle and Barry starts looking terrified. He raises an eyebrow skeptically, "Are you trying to get me fired?" He's pretty sure he'd fail a random drug test just based on how much Axel smokes at home. Axel's attention whips from Barry to him and it's like a switch gets flipped and he gets all loose and sprawled out again.

Axel shrugs, "Pshaw, contact high?"

Eddie shrugs back, looks at the joint between his fingers and shakes his head, extending the joint back to Axel. Axel looks down at his hand, licks his lips and grins, taking the joint back, "Wait, I have a better idea!"

With one hand, he raises the joint to his lips, his eyes widened in excitement as his other hand catches Eddie's chin. Eddie's lips part slightly at the way Axel grips his chin and his brain is already screaming "abort abort" but the impulse isn't getting to his limbs, like he's transfixed by the light touch of Axel's callused fingers at his chin. He's not an idiot, he knows what Axel's planning. And yet, he doesn't move, doesn't take Axel's hand off his face.

Axel inhales, long and slow, gathering as much smoke in his lungs as he can. Eddie opens his mouth a little more and Axel pulls the joint away, leans in and exhales, blows the stream of cherry scented skunky sweet smoke past Eddie's lips. He coughs a bit as he inhales, he isn't a practiced smoker at all.

"Grade A shit, am I right?", Axel says but his voice is sort of floaty and far away. 

And maybe it's the sensation of Iris' knowing look on his back, maybe it's the pot or just how fucking _close_ Axel is but he leans in, slants his mouth over Axel's and kisses him like he's always wanted to. The taste of Central City Brewing Co.'s weird caramel stout lingers on Axel's lips and it's a weird flavour to mix with cherry of the weed. There's a pause to Axel's movements, his free hand fumbling for somewhere to put the joint and then Axel's kissing him back, hand sliding through his hair. 

He pulls back before he loses his head anymore than he already has but then Axel straight up _whines_ like they aren't in Len's fucking kitchen and pulls him back in. He hears Hartley clear his throat pointedly and Axel giggles again, "Jesus, what took you so long?"


End file.
